


Snow Day

by astrodamage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Snow, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodamage/pseuds/astrodamage
Summary: Dave experiences the effects of global warming in the Deep South.





	Snow Day

Call the pope and report a goddamn christmas miracle, because it’s snowing in Houston. It’s not actually christmas but it’s close enough and, in fact, it’s your birthday, apparently. You don’t really care about that kid stuff anymore though, s’not cool and you’ve got better things to do than make a big fuckin deal over having lived another year. There’s more snow than you’ve ever seen in real life, and everything outside is pretty much covered in a layer of white. The weather had reported some ice and it _had_ been freezing on and off this week, but you bet they didn’t fucking expect _this_ , at least a couple inches of snow that’s not even melting the second it touches the ground. The shitty weather had rendered you housebound recently, as you don’t have a heavy enough jacket to not freeze into a pathetic dave flavored popsicle as soon as you left your apartment, nor the money to buy one. 

For a moment you're kinda struck dumb as you stare out your window at the contrast of the puny palm trees lining the sidewalk piled with snow, and more drifting down lazily. Then you see what apparently woke you up at  _ seven in the goddamn morning,  _ a couple of kids from the floor below you laughing and running around in the snow in front of your building. You crack the window a bit, which is a little harder than usual with the crust of ice on it. Cold air seeps through the gap, making you shiver, and you quickly shut it again. You can’t see their parents, who probably were not having nearly as much fun as their kids, thinking about work and school and things. Probably keeping a watch from the door where it’s warm.

You decide not to go back to sleep and instead get dressed. You stumble as you rise and your vision spins and blacks out for a few disorientating moments, and you grasp at your desk to keep from falling to the floor. You right yourself and try to keep from blushing from that hideously embarrassing show of weakness just now. Fucking fainting like a fair maiden who’s just been swooned majorly by the princely hunk who rescued her from her evil stepmother. You hope Bro doesn’t see that particular display of idiocy when he checks the feed from his cameras, but you know he probably will.

You pull on the warmest clothes you own, which aren’t very warm at all, as a result of you living in fucking texas for christs sake, why would you ever need warmer clothes than a thin jacket and maybe a beanie? In an attempt to not immediately get hypothermia as soon as you walk outside, you wear two shirts under your jacket and though there’s not much you can do for pants besides put on sweatpants, you put on two pairs of socks too. You look like a dumbass mutant marshmallow but at least you probably won’t get frostbite.

You pull a bottle of apple juice from the dwindling stash in your closet and take a few sips. Sated, and also not on the verge of collapsing, you sneak out of your room, heading for the roof. Bro’s not here right now but he could have set traps, most likely  _ did _ set traps, just for your birthday like he does every year whether he’s home or not. You dodge a few ninja stars and manage to sneak past the rest of them with minimal damage save a scrape on your palm from a failed attempt to defend yourself. 

When you get to the roof you stop for a moment, just taking everything in. It kind of hurts your eyes to look at, but you raise your shades for a moment anyway, and the early sun reflecting off the perfectly white snow on your rooftop dazzles and blinds you for a second. The sun rising over the skyline is already warming the air, and you know the snow won’t last long. You take your first step out of the doorway and onto the powdery snow. You’re careful to watch your step, because the ground is a little slippery in places, and you don’t want to fall off your own roof like an idiot.

Forming the snow into something resembling a sphere is hard when your hands are stinging like hell, but you persist until you have a decent snowball. You don’t have someone to throw it at, so you throw it at the air conditioning unit instead. It makes a satisfying thud and falls apart in clumps. You do this a couple more times and it’s so damn fun you don’t even really care that your feet are soaked and aching, as are your hands and nose. Throwing snowballs at things gets boring eventually, and you experimentally roll one on the ground. Though you’ve seen this on tv before, you don’t expect it to actually work. How does the snow even stick to the ball? How does the ball not fall apart? But the snowball gains mass quickly, and you start on another one soon after. In the process of this, you pick up most of the snow off the ground of your roof, because it’s no longer snowing. Soon you have three pretty decent sized snow boulders and you stack them on top of eachother. You don’t have any rocks or coal or carrots but you’re still pretty proud of your shitty lumpy faceless snowman.

Your hands don’t hurt anymore but you also can’t feel anything else. You realize your feet are also in the same situation and decide to go back inside. The snow is already turning to slush anyway, but you take a second to just look back at the roof and the melting steel city below. You can’t hear people on the ground all the way up here but you hear their cars, and you guess it's back to normal now.

You step inside, shake all the snow off your soaked clothes that you can and creep downstairs. You don’t know if Bro is back yet, you’d lost track of the time, and he probably wouldn’t like you trailing water around the whole damn apartment. You stomp off the water as best you can and as quietly as you can, in case he’s inside. You don't think he’d be mad at you making noise, but if he's sleeping off a hangover after work that'd just be a shitty thing to do. Peering around the house, you don't see him on the futon or on the computer so he's probably still not home. Just in case, you just go straight to your room, not wanting to bother him. After a hard week at work, a guy just does not deserve to have to come home to a noisy house and an annoying kid. You can respect that. 

You get some dry clothes and head to the bathroom,  _ so  _ fucking pumped for some hot water to thaw yourself. The water hurts at first, stinging pleasantly and making pins and needles prick on your skin. You calm down after a while and stop shivering. You get out and dressed again, stepping back into your room and shutting the door. You consider getting your blanket and wrapping it around yourself, but decide against after you think of what Bro would say. It’s not even that cold inside anyway. You just sit in front of your computer and start replying to your friend’s birthday messages.


End file.
